Special Moments
by arismommy11
Summary: Booth and Brennan one shots along with other charaters
1. Chapter 1

Special Moments

These are one shots in B&B lives and including the rest of the characters on Bones. I hope you enjoy them. I do not own Bones.

The first one is about the first Christmas since Brennan's and Christine's return

Chapter One- The perfect gift

BB

It was a cold Saturday winter morning and three weeks until Christmas. Booth was all excited because this was going to be his first Christmas with Brennan and Christine, along with Parker. So today he decided to get on the ball and get some Christmas shopping done. He wouldn't buy for Christine and Parker because he made Brennan promise they would do that together. So while on lunch break, while Brennan was busy with their latest case, Booth decided to look for her Christmas gift.

Last year for Christmas, he just purchased their house right before the holiday, so Booth did not get Brennan a very expensive gift. Instead he had bought her silver dolphin earrings with a matching ring that she could pass onto their daughter. Of course being a month before their daughter was due, Brennan's hormones were crazy and she cried over the gift. But Booth knew if she was not even pregnant Brennan would have still cried. But this year had to be special. His family had been back for almost two months and looking for that perfect gift for his "Bones" was going to be difficult. So after deep thought he knew what the perfect gift for Brennan would be.

After leaving his office, he arrived at the Jeffersonian and gave Brennan a quick visit and kiss. Then Booth headed home to get what he needed then meet Angela at the Royal Diner. He handed over what she needed and gave each other a smile. Then after twenty minutes talking about the latest case and how Brennan was going to love her Christmas this year, the friends said good bye and went their separate ways. Booth could not wait until Christmas Eve to give Brennan he present and see her reaction.

BB

Christmas Eve…

The small Booth family was sitting on the floor around the Christmas tree about ready to open one gift before the kids went to bed. Christine sat on Parkers lap and Brennan sat in-between Booth's leaning her head against his chest. They were laughing at Christine antics earlier on how right before they sat down, because she kept crawling to the tree trying to rip open all the presents but Parker would grab her waist and told her "I don't think so." Christine would collapse and start giggling like crazy. Then seeing her family laugh she would try it again.

Finally having Christine settled sitting on Parker, he began to help her open her very first Christmas present. Once the present was opened, it was a little computer that taught babies shapes, colors, numbers, and the alphabet. Christine was just excited over the box because she did was bang on it. Which made everyone laugh some more. Then Parker opened a gift from his dad and Brennan, which was a set of build-yourself helicopters. Then Parker made sure his dad and so called step-mom opened a present from him for the both of them. It happened to be a present Parker built himself. It was mobilized cubed picture frame with pictures of all four of them.

After a hour trying to get Christine interested in her computer and failing, she was getting tired so Brennan put her to bed. So Booth and Parker went to the living room to catch the last Forty-five minutes of the fifth hour of the marathon of A Christmas Story. Then Brennan joined them twenty minutes later after Christine fell asleep.

Once the movie was over Parker decided to get a good night sleep since Christmas was going to be a very busy day according to Booth. So Booth and Brennan sat on the sofa after finding A Miracle on Thirty-Fourth Street after Booth flipped through some channels. Brennan made a comment on how this movie reminded her of their case that involved Santa Claus. In a twisted way to Booth he could only agree. But as the first commercial came on, Booth excused himself telling Brennan he had to use the bathroom. At that moment though Booth made sure his girlfriend was not looking and snuck back over to the Christmas tree and grabbed her present from him.

The movie was back on and Brennan was getting worried that Booth was still in the bathroom maybe got sick. But then she heard some one in the kitchen , so Brennan got up to investigate. Once she entered she saw Booth opening some wine and then saw a present on the counter. She knew he was up to something.

"Booth what are doing?" Brennan asked as Booth looked up at her in surprise. "Not to sneaking am I?" he said with his apologetic smile. Brennan shook her head and smiled right back, then walked over to him and they gave each other a small kiss on the lips. "Booth, you did not answer my question?" Brennan wanted to know so she asked again, "What are you doing?" Booth chuckled, and placed a hand on Brennan's cheek, then kissed it. "Well I was trying to be romantic. But you caught me. So if you want me to continue Bones you can go back to the living room and pretend you saw nothing. Or you can stay in here with me and don t let me be romantic to my girlfriend and share a glass of wine and open your gift." Brennan kissed him back on the lips and responded, "Booth I know you and I will let you be romantic. So I will go back to the living room." Booth smiled, "Good because I have a whole speech and stuff." Brennan laughed because Booth was acting very strange but went along with his behavior and went back to the living room.

Couple minutes later Booth arrived into the living room with a tray that had two glasses and a bottle of wine on it along with Brennan's gift. Booth was smiling as he saw his Bones trying to pay attention to the movie but he knew her mind was somewhere else and his guess she was trying to figure out what he was up to.

Booth sat the tray down then sat next to Brennan, then snapped his fingers in front of her. " Earth to Bones, you in there," Booth said lightly tapping his finger on her head. Once Brennan heard Booth and felt his finger on the side of her head, she attention was back to Booth. She looked up and smiled at Booth. That smile made Booth smile back and kiss the woman he loved.

Once the kiss was over, they leaned their foreheads together to linger in the moment a little longer, and then Brennan spoke up. "Well Booth?" Booth sat straight back as did Brennan and he handed her a glass of wine. Once she began to take a sip Booth decided was the best time to say his "romantic speech". Booth took Brennan's free hand and intertwined it was his and began. "Bones , I love you but knowing you will try to interupt me, but just listen to me and after I am done you can put your two cents worth I okay." Booth looked deep into Brennan's eyes and he knew she understood. "Okay Booth, even though it might be hard, but I will sit here and listen."

So Booth began," Bones seven years ago I found out why you don't like Christmas. Ever since I have tried to get you like Christmas once more and always tried to give you the perfect gift. But after the years you still did not like Christmas and always tried to flee around that time of year. Then I thought it would have changed when Max came back into your life, but that did not change anything either. But somewhere your feelings for Christmas seemed to change a little. I could tell when I stood outside lighting that little Christmas tree for you. Even thought we were from a distance but I knew you were smiling. Then the year your dad wanted to host Christmas, I knew you would not do it unless I came. Then we went our separate ways and everything changed. And the biggest mistake that year I did not listen to my heart and was with Hannah and almost lost my best friend. When she left, I got my best friend back. Even though we were both ready to be together I was still angry and you were still scared. But when Vincent died in our arms, something pushed those feelings away and brought us together. That next morning we created the most beautiful girl ever. And when you told me you were pregnant three weeks later with Christine, my life felt complete. Things were finally right between us. I mean the woman I have loved for years was having my baby and she was ready to be in love with me. Then that Christmas you were five weeks away giving birth but I was still determined for us to have a wonderful Christmas together. Even though it was just mainly us on Christmas eve and day, you finally had something to look forward to. You were getting a second chance to love Christmas again because you had a child on the way and I know you Bones, you would always make sure she would have a great time this time of the year. Then January 26th, you gave birth to our baby girl in a barn, which was kinda ironic still to this day. But I had no clue five months later, you and Christine would be out of my life for a whole three months. There was some days we would miss our first Christmas together with our daughter. But then you came back with every bodies help, but things were different between us. We still love each other, and we are still working on us. But we also fixing us. Bones those three months did a number on us, but we are holding and always will. You two have been back for two months and I have my daughter-daddy time back and I have the most wonderful woman back in my life. I could not ask for a better partner. Your beautiful, too smart, funny, sexy, frustrating, loving, caring, amazing, but that makes you who you are. And to me you are always be my Bones. "

Before Booth could continue, he was being kissed by Brennan. It was a very passionate kiss at that. Then next thing Booth knew he was laying on his back with his arms around Brennan's waist. He was kissing her back by then, but soon they both needed air. Once they did, Booth finally continued looking up at Brennan's face. "Wow woman, I must be doing a good job with my romantic side?" All Brennan could do was nod, so Booth finished his speech. "Okay good, but I have anymore interruptions, I will finish saying what I need to say. Anyways you are and always be my Bones. Also having my family back for Christmas, I had to make sure it was our best first Christmas. As you see on the tray is your gift. And I know it will be one of many perfect gifts that I have given you through the years and many more to come. Bones this gift is something you can pass on to Christine and something you two can always do together. More or less when you start to miss your mom or our daughter have questions about our family." Booth grabbed the gift and handed it to Brennan as she gave him a confused look. "You can open it now Bones." At this time they both sat up on the sofa and Brennan slowly opening the gift as once in awhile looking at Booth. But all Booth could do was smile.

Once the gift was open it contained a cd/dvd disc with the tittle "For Bones and Stapes." Then on top of the cover for the disc was a flash drive taped to it. Then Brennan looked up at Booth still confused, so Booth decided to say something. "Bones, the last couple months I have noticed you have been watching you moms video a lot with Christine, so I asked Angela and Max a favor. Angela transferred the video onto a DVD and that flash drive. I asked her that so just in case the video anyway got ruined or anything like that, and also its safe on that drive so you will always have it. Then I asked Max if there was anyway he could get old pictures of your mother and family photos. Lets just say he pulled through. Oh and I found a couple things too. So after you watch the video of your mom, there is a surprise at the end."

Booth saw tears in Brennan's eyes, so he gave her a hug. Brennan then decided to say something after hugging the man she loved, "Booth this is gift... this gift means a lot to me. If it was not for you I would still dislike Christmas and probably be somewhere off on a dig. Only you Booth are the perfect gift for Christmas even though that does not seem logic but somehow it makes sense to me. And Booth if you don't mind I rather not cry this evening, instead I rather show my appreciation towards you. After opening gifts, eating breakfast, and while you are at church services with Parker and Christine, I will watch it." Brennan stood up after lying down the disk and flash drive and help her hand out to Booth. "Well Agent Booth are you coming to bed so I can give you one of your gifts?" Booth stood up quickly and matched Brennan's smile and followed up to their bedroom to enjoy the rest of their Christmas eve.

BB

The next morning after opening the rest of the presents and having a huge breakfast, Brennan changed her mind and decided to go to church service with her family. She also reminded Booth there was no way possible the building was going to burn down or anything irrational because of her attendance. So after service, the family had a light lunch as they all sat down to watch the dvd Booth gave Brennan. It was Brennan's suggestion to watch it as a family. Plus Parker wanted to see what Brennan's mom was like. So Parker sat on next to his dad as Brennan sat closes to the the television with Christine on her lap.

As the video played, Christine's first response was "Nana!" and everyone was in awe that Christine knew that was her grandmother. But after the video was over Brennan had tears rolling down her face like she always did after seeing her mother in the video. But what surprised her the most was a little slid show of old photos of her mother and family photos when her and Russ were younger. Then the last photo was the news article when Brennan won the science fair.

Brennan let Christine off her lap as Parker took her to her room to play with her new toys after the dvd came to an end. He thought it would be appropriate for Brennan to have some alone time with his dad after seeing her crying. Parker hardly ever saw his so called step mom cry, it was always a rare moment.

Once Booth saw Parker take Christine upstairs, he gave Brennan another minute to collect herself. Once she did Booth got up and knelt beside her and asked, "You okay Bones?" She nodded and responded, "Yes Booth, just I could have not asked for a better gift, its perfect.!"


	2. Chapter 2

Special Moments

Here is chapter 2 for Special Moments. This is a shorter chapter but a follow up to chapter one. This one is about Brennan and Angela but with Brennan and Booth moments.

I Dont own Bones

Chapter Two- Best Friends

BB

Christmas Day-Afternoon

Brennan and Booth were in the kitchen preparing their Christmas dinner, but Booth noticed Brennan had been silent for quit some time. "I can hear you thinking, and when you think in silence that only means you have something on your mind." Booth was sure he would get her attention by saying something. But Brennan kept chopping carrots for the tossed salad. So Booth stopped mixing the hamburger into the ingredients for the meatloaf and washed his hands. Once he wiped his hands, Booth walked behind Brennan placing his hands on her shoulders while he leaned down to her ear, "Earth to Bones?" She turned her head and their lips meet, "Hmmmm?" Then Brennan leaned against Booth, "Yes Booth, you want something?" Booth frowned and turned Brennan around to have a good look at her. "You okay Bones, you are zoned out and that is so not Bones like."

Brennan had an idea what Booth meant, "Just this latest case we had, well how can one minute you be best friends and next you kill her over some stupid argument? I mean Angela and I have had some disagreements and even stopped talking for awhile, but we have remained friends for eight years. She even stayed up day and night in the lab for three months proving my innocents. She helped you make that dvd and also put it on a flash drive. I would never think about doing anything that horrible to Angela. It would not seem rational to me if she would come up to and confront myself that I was cheating on you, which I am not, but she demanded me to tell you. Then I told her to stay out of my business and she refused. I still would not knock her in the head with a baseball bat and then stab her." Booth shook his head, "Because you trust Angela and somehow you would up listening to her because Bones you would end up feeling guilty cheating on me. You and Angela are not Jess Timmons and Casey Richards. Timmons did not want her relationship with her husband to end but yet wanted to keep her boyfriend on the side. You also have to remember those ladies became friends through Mr. Timmons, so Casey was looking out for him because she was best friends with him first. Just like you and Angela were best friends before you and I became friends or before Angela and Hodgins became close. So either way you two have each others back metaphorically no matter what. Do you understand?"

Brennan nodded her head, "Yes I do, and I think I need to do something for her. I have a great idea what to give her for Christmas since she did help you giving me that gift. I shall return soon, you can finish with your disgusting meatloaf now." She gave Booth a quick kiss, washed her hands, and took off her apron before heading to her office. Booth just stood there chuckling after Brennan accidentally treating Booth like a squint. He loved it when she was demanding and even funnier when she called the meat loaf disgusting. But Booth went back to making it anyways.

BB

Once Booth got his meat loaf, ham, and the homemade bread all in the oven and finished making Brennan's salad, he went in search for his girlfriend. He go to the living room finding Parker working on one of his helicopters. Booth came up beside him, "Hey Parker, where is Christine?" Parker looked up at his dad to answer,"Temperance, I mean Bones, has her in her office in the pack n play." Booth nodded, ruffled his sons hair, and began to walk towards Brennan's office. "Thanks Parker, and if you wait until tonight after everybody leaves we can work on the helicopters together." Parker nodded and yelled back, "Okay dad I was just getting a head start, there is over a hundred pieces here." Then his attention went back to the helicopter. Booth shook his head but was so proud of his son on how smart he was when it came to building stuff. Booth knew Parker was going to be a engineer or something remotely close to that profession when his son became an adult.

No more than a minute later Booth made his way to Brennan's office and saw her talking on her phone. Then saw Christine in her play pen. She was playing with her stuffed dog that Angela and Hodgins got her right after she was born. Booth walked up to Christine smiling down at her. She must have heard him come up to her because she quickly stood up and held out her arms saying "dada" over and over. Booth hushed her and picked her up, as he heard Brennan talk on the phone. To him it sounded like she was talking to someone important. She noticed Booth and smiled up at him, of course he smiled back and pointed towards the door. Brennan nodded and Booth walked out with Christine to give her some privacy.

BB

Booth let Brennan do her thing, then they both finished making couple more dishes for Christmas dinner.

Brennan decided to make her macaroni and cheese since Max was bringing vegetarian lasagna. Then Angela and Hodgins were bringing three different desserts. But Pops was bringing Booth's apple pie.

Relaxing for a while Booth decided to help Parker with the helicopters and Brennan was helping Christine play with her learning computer. But Booth decided not to ask Brennan what she was up to because like what goes on between them stays between them, what goes on between the two best friends only stays between them. Others will eventuality know about it later.

At five in the evening rolled around the guest started to arrive. Jared and Padme were in town so they brought Pops, Then Max arrived with a some surprise guest. It happened to be Russ, Amy, and the girls, which made Brennan very happy. Of course Sweets and Daisy showed up. Awhile later Cam came with Michelle and Finn. Angela, Hodgins, and Michael finally showed up because they had to take Billy to the airport, but then his flight got canceled so he ended up tagging along.

Everyone seemed to be getting along. Parker and Amy girls played with Christine and Michael. While Max, Pops, and Billy were talking about something, Booth was sure he did not want to know what. Then everyone at as Jared and Padme announced they were having a child. Which in ways worried Booth but Brennan placing her hand on top or Booth's seemed to relax him bit that Jared would be a good dad.

Then once dinner was over Booth made his rounds with everyone but noticed Brennan and Angela were nowhere in site. So being a little curious began to look for them He made it around the corner before his office and saw Angela give Brennan a hug. Like always Brennan looked uncomfortable giving and receiving hugs, but Angela loved hugs, so she just let her best friend do what she wanted to do. The sight made Booth smile knowing that Brennan gave Angela her gift and Angela was very appreciative of it. Booth knew no matter what those two went through they would always be best friends and if it was not for Angela, Brennan might not even be here with him celebrate Christmas. Then Pops hollered for him, so Booth took one last look at the best friends with a smile on his face and went to see what his grandfather wanted.

BB

Angela, Hodgins, Billy, and a very sleepy Michael were the last ones to leave, but before they headed out the door Booth pulled Angela to the side. "Hey Angela, I dont know what Bones gave you for Christmas, but what ever it was it must have been something great. But to let you know she is not the only one appreciative over your guys friendship. I am very glad you two a very strong friendship. Once again Angela thank you for bringing my Bones and daughter home." Angela touched his arm smiling up at him, "Booth you have no clue what she gave me but I will tell you this much, Bren is one heck of a best friend. And if she was not home now I would still be in that lab working my ass off trying my hardest. Also Booth I should thank you because if you were not in her life she would still be the old Brennan we meet eight years ago. I actually think if it was not for the both of us who knows what her life would be like, so thank you Booth for coming into her life." Booth nodded and gave Angela a hug then let go, "Merry Christmas Angela, but you better get home and put your little guy to bed." Angela laughed, "Which one Hodgins or Michael? Okay Michael right just kidding." Booth chuckled as they said one last goodbye and Booth shut the door after waiving to the Hodgins family and went to find his family.

BB

After putting Christine to bed and saying good night to Parker, the couple was lying in bed. Booth was reading a sports magazine and Brennan was reading an article on her laptop that was sent by the forensic board. Then Booth put down his magazine and looked over at his partner, "So Bones so we had a really great Christmas didn't we?" Brennan laid her computer to the side table and faced Booth, "Yes we did, Christine seemed to enjoy her presents, Parker loved his helicopters only and seemed not to enjoy the clothes we bought him, then you seemed to like yours, then the one I received from you was wonderful. And I did thank Angela for helping. I also thanked dad for finding those old photos."

Booth being a little bit more curious asked, "So what did you end up getting Angela any ways, I figured it wasn't hockey tickets because that is what you got me." Brennan chuckled, "you were trying to humor me because that seemed like a joke and it was quit funny." Booth only nodded as Brennan continued, "Okay, well I called my agent this afternoon because he knows this artist who is looking for other artist to help put on a show. When I told this artist about Angela, he seemed very interested, so next week he is coming to meet her to see her art profile. If he likes her work, Angela will be putting on an art show in Paris for a whole week." Brennan was smiling big and Booth could not hold back his smile either. "Angela is going to love you forever. Bones you are so wonderful and amazing. Your metaphoric heart is so big." Booth tucked some of Brennan's hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her. Once their lips meet, they laid there lingering in the kiss as long as they could. Moments like these made Booth remind himself why he was in love with this smart, sexy, wonderful, yet frustrating woman. Even moments when he saw her just examine bones and doing what she loved to do the most, all Booth could do fall harder in love with Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Once the kiss ended, Booth decided to get a little cocky and started top wiggle his eyebrows, "Now Bones, how about you go change into that sexy Mistletoe teddy and maybe you will be kissed under it." Brennan slapped his arm, "You are such alpha male, thinking any woman will do what you tell them to do." Booth started to laugh hard, " Yeah not you, because you are Bones, but you know you can not resist my charm and cockiness." Brennan laughed along with him, " I sure can try, because I can not always have you have your Boothy ways with me." Booth could not hold back any longer and kissed his Bones hard. Then next thing they both knew they were having their ways with one another both taking in the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Special Moments

These are one shots in B&B lives and including the rest of the characters on Bones. I hope you enjoy them. I do not own Bones.

A moment after Brennan tells Booth she is pregnant. Told from Booths point of view.

Three- Something New.

BB

Ok well I have been laying here in bed for the past hour trying to fall asleep but I cant. Just over five hours ago my good friends Angela and Jack had their son Michael. It reminded me when Parker was born. It is one of the best feelings in the world. So I know how proud Jack is being a first time father.

Well in the next eight months, I will have that feeling again. My partner and I are having a baby. I cant believe we are having a baby. Only four weeks ago we finally decided to give it a shot after we made love for the first time. Yes we were caught in the moment of loosing a good man who did not deserve it but it made us both realize life is too short. So we took the chance. But so much of taking things slow, oh well I love my Bones and I love our baby.

I don't care what people will say or if the FBI tells us we can not be partners no more. I know Caroline will make sure that wont happen. She might be a tough ole woman but she has my back and Bones. Bones and I are one of the best crime solving team out there and the Bureau will be damn fools if they try to break us up.

Anyways this woman laying next to me here in bed with her head on my bare chest it so amazing. People think she is heartless, they don't know my Bones at all. Yes she can be frustrating and get on my last nerve, but I would not love her any less. That is who she is, my Bones is one of the most brilliant person here on earth. I think it makes her even more sexy and everyday I will remind her of that. More now because her hormones are going to be crazy here soon. Not only her brain is sexy, but her eyes, smile, the way she laughs, when she is angry, when she is trying her best to tell a joke, her attitude. Okay everything about her. Wow I sound like a love sick puppy.

The more I think about it, I was a fool trying to be in love with someone else and still being in love with Bones. I am so glad Hannah turned down my proposal and Bones stayed by my side, even though I was very angry at myself and her and Hannah. I am glad Bones and I finally put down our walls and made love that night. Without Bones I would be lost and lonely. And now we are going to be a family and I hope we have a girl. That would be amazing to have a baby Bones running around. Our baby is the best thing that happen to us.

I don't want this feeling to go away because being on cloud nine is the best feeling right now. I am in love with a woman who loves me back, a son who I am extremely proud of, and a baby on the way. My new life has just began and no one better ruin it other wise I will shoot them. I cant loose my Bones again.

Wow two in the morning, yep I better try to get some sleep before Bones wakes up wanting something. I need as much energy as possible with that woman...Goodbye old lonely angry life, hello my new life.


End file.
